


Я не знаю, как (заговорить) с тобой

by lirush, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deaf Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirush/pseuds/lirush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек старается скрыть улыбку, когда вновь смотрит на Стайлза и видит, как он показывает: «Повтори, пожалуйста, еще раз».Хейл повторяет: «Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?».





	Я не знаю, как (заговорить) с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don’t Know (How to Talk to) You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846233) by [lemnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemnerd/pseuds/lemnerd). 



> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤПарень разговаривает со своим другом, МакКоллом. Дерек уже может разобрать часть их разговора: друг, пицца, сумасшедший, домашка. Но они жестикулируют слишком быстро для него, Хейл знает лишь несколько слов, отчего его ладони потеют, а в горле начинает першить. 

ㅤㅤДерек пытается повторить в голове те жесты, которые хочет показать, иначе он начинает в них путаться. А выставить себя дураком перед самым потрясающим человеком в школе совсем не хочется. Проходя мимо, он игнорирует подмигивающую Эрику, на лице которой проскальзывает всезнающая ухмылка. Господи, Дерек просто надеется, что заранее не настроил себя на отказ. Айзек поддерживает его, легко хлопнув по спине. 

ㅤㅤЗвенит звонок, и МакКолл сообщает об этом другу, отходя в сторону и давая ему пространство открыть шкафчик. 

ㅤㅤДерек делает глубокий вдох и подходит к парням. Вблизи друг МакКолла гораздо выше, чем Хейл думал, и мог бы достать ему до носа короткостриженой макушкой, стой они рядом друг с другом. 

ㅤㅤИ тут же Дерек винит себя за мысли, в которых прижимает его к себе еще ближе и кладет подбородок на голову. 

ㅤㅤСтоит только Хейлу прикоснуться к плечу парня, привлекая его внимание, как Скотт влезает: 

ㅤㅤ– Не трогай его. Что ты хочешь сказать? Я перед… 

ㅤㅤЕго друг полностью оборачивается, слегка напуганный. Хейл замечает широко распахнутые глаза цвета красного дерева и сглатывает.  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤДерек машет ему. 

ㅤㅤПарень нервно машет в ответ, прижимая учебники ближе к себе. 

ㅤㅤ– Эй, что тебе… – Голос Скотта все еще напряжён. 

ㅤㅤДерек сжимает ладони в кулак, поднимая большой палец. «С». Потом «Т», «А», «Й», «Л», «З». 

ㅤㅤСтайлз выглядит пораженным. Одной рукой он показывает: «Ты знаешь язык жестов?», приподнимая при этом брови, давая понять, что это вопрос. 

ㅤㅤДерек кивает, прочищая глотку. МакКолл молчит, но при этом руки не убирает, видимо, все еще считает, что Хейл разыгрывает их или что-то в этом плане. Дерек лишь хмурится на Скотта. 

ㅤㅤВернув все внимание на Стайлза, Дерек дрожащим пальцем указывает на него, затем на себя, и глубоко вдыхает, прежде чем соединить ладони с поднятыми большими пальцами, указывая несколько раз на Стайлза. По его носу и щекам начинает разливаться румянец, отчего Дерек отводит взгляд, краснея сам. 

ㅤㅤСкотт теряет дар речи. 

ㅤㅤОн оборачивается и видит все еще усмехающуюся Эрику с более мягким взглядом. 

ㅤㅤДерек старается скрыть улыбку, когда вновь смотрит на Стайлза и видит, как он показывает: «Повтори, пожалуйста, еще раз». 

ㅤㅤХейл повторяет: «Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?». А потом, с расширенными глазами: «Если ты хочешь. Прости. Я не знаю». 

ㅤㅤХотелось бы ему объяснить Стайлзу, что он никогда этого раньше не делал, ни с кем не встречался со времен Кейт, и лишь что-то в парне напротив, его запахе, привычках, заставляет Дерека совершать безрассудные поступки, например, начать учить язык жестов ради него. Хейл даже использовал бальзам для губ, чтобы, на случай их поцелуя, они не были слишком сухими. Но сколько бы он не учил язык жестов, такое показать Дерек бы точно не смог. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз роняет учебники с открытым ртом. Он смотрит то на Скотта, то на Дерека и останавливаться не собирается. Дерек же наклоняется и подбирает с пола его книги. Звенит звонок, и он возвращает их Стайлзу.

ㅤㅤСвалить как можно дальше становится его приоритетом, ведь, очевидно, парню он не интересен. Как и обычно, еще один глупый поступок в Ментальный Список Необдуманных Вещей, Которые Он Готов Сделать Ради Стайлза Стилински. Дерек уже отходит, планируя провести свободный урок в библиотеке, но застывает на месте, когда Стайлз показывает: «Стой». 

ㅤㅤОн достает ручку и берет ладонь Дерека в свою, но Стайлз – левша, и его пальцы так сильно дрожат, что Хейл забирает у него ручку и сам пишет свой номер на тыльной стороне его ладони. 

ㅤㅤ«Напишешь мне?» – показывает Дерек, с радостью наблюдая, как розовый оттенок на щеках Стайлза переходит в ярко-красный. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз прикусывает покрасневшую нижнюю губу и улыбается, кивая несколько раз, прежде чем убежать в кабинет. 

ㅤㅤНаблюдая, как он спотыкается, Дерек планирует добавить «Поцелуй» в свой «Ментальный Список», пытаясь успокоить свое быстро бьющееся сердце. 

ㅤㅤ– Тебе лучше не издеваться над ним, Хейл, – говорит Скотт, пытаясь выглядеть сурово. Попытка проваливается, так как он на два года моложе и на пару дюймов ниже. 

ㅤㅤДерек закатывает глаза, ухмыляется и отталкивает палец, который Скотт направил ему на грудь. 

ㅤㅤ– Иди в кабинет, пацан.


End file.
